cthulhufandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EVula
Welcome! Welcome, !!!!1! In all seriousness, EVula... Sysopness So, yeah, you've been promoted, and stuff... Don't go power-crazy. :) We have to keep our visitors here so they can be sacrificed later. *nods seriously* Site design I'm thinking a tentacley Cthulhu-head for the logo, with nice long tentacles slithering down behind the toolboxes. Ichor-green for the background of pages, obviously. You can see an example of this sort of styling at http://scratchpad.wikia.com Logos Logos are at: * Image:wiki.png (150x150px), for older skins, and * Image:wiki_wide.png (266x75px), for new skins (quartzslate & smoke) As far as the skins go, I'd say focus the creepy-crawly changes in Monobook, that way people don't have to experience it if they don't want to. Best to leave a note to that effect, though, or just wait until there's a community (I hope!) so we can have people using other skins decide. I'm not pushing anyone into it and not letting them out, unlike Our Great Master. :D Usergroups What'cha think of these? *Bots => Formless Spawn *Sysops => *Bureaucrats => *checkusers => *staff => Elder God *oversight => Keeper of Secrets *rollback => *forumadmin => *janitor => Servitor (I just like the name) Templates I've made Template:Creature so far. I know, I know, all this and no articles yet: I'd like to get a few things tweaked just so, so that way when people join up, they'll be interested in the site and stay joined. I bet if nothing else, we can make this a very unique and enjoyable wiki to visit on Halloween. :D Trivia I figure, so far, that if we don't allow people to add trivia sections (though in the case of Cthulhu, it'd be best to make another article on that) then they might not want to stay. Hmm. If you come up with any other ideas, let me know. :) Kylu 07:18, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :The power, the power... I'll start mucking around with the code at some point next week. Shakespeare in the Park will be wrapping up this weekend, and I'll have a bit more spare time after that. Yay. Are you thinking of the green for the main background of the site (which is usually this: http://meta.wikimedia.org/skins-1.5/monobook/headbg.jpg), or do you want the background of the articles to be colored as well? EVula // talk // 13:34, 6 September 2007 (UTC) ::If you can do something that looks vaguely threatening and squamous, go for it. Actually, one thing you might want to check is that with the new CSS (reload if you haven't yet!) the edit-boxes use white-on-white text, rather difficult to read through. I'll also be sneaking a peek at the other site's js/css/MediaWiki pages to see how they're doing the graphics all-the-way-down. ::Like the changes so far? I figure if we can get the "mood" right, editing will be much easier and feel more...Cthulhuy. Kylu 18:31, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :::The color scheme is definitely appropriate for the topic. :) I'm hoping I can do something with a tentacles and, using some transparency, have a tentacle going down the left side of the boxes, but on top of them (maybe just going down a little bit, to establish the effect). Dunno how that would work with the link, though... the last thing I want to do is obscure the links themselves. Might take a bit more work than I'm thinking... EVula // talk // 18:46, 6 September 2007 (UTC)